Baseball Bailout
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Birdo invites Tiny Kong, Toadette, and Dixie Kong to a game of baseball, but the girls realize that they're going to need more teemmates for a full baseball team. Done to celebrate ten years of the baseball Wii game that no one outside North America and Japan somehow got.
1. Chapter 1

Birdo was practicing her swinging against several baseballs, with Tiny Kong farting on the grassy baseball field while Toadette and Dixie Kong were chucking a baseball at each other. The pink female dinosaur had invited the two girl chimps and the mushroom gal to a baseball event, realizing that it's been quite a while since all of them were together. The day was bright, the sun was shiny, and things were quite nice... but for how long?

"Hey... do any of you remember when we were against each other in baseball?" Birdo suggested as she placed down her pink baseball bat, adjusting her bright red bow.

"Yeah... they were fun times. But not as fun as farting!" Tiny exclaimed above her huge bassy fart blasts.

"I kinda agree. Baseball is great, but so is being farty!" Toadette giggled as she let out a sloppy fart after chucking the baseball back to Dixie.

"Ehh... I think I rather stick to the baseball," Dixie admitted nervously as she caught the baseball, gulping as she fel her stomach grumble, her body obviously wanting to take part in the fart fun as she squeaked out a cute little poot.

Birdo placed her hands on her hips as she approached Toadette and Dixie, motioning Tiny to come nearby as they were all at the diamond in the center of the field. "Well look at it this way, girls, we haven't taken part in a game but we can. We just need to convince the others!"

"...but who do we convince?" The girly trio responded to Birdo, with all of them farting in succession, Dixie's fart being light, Toadette's fart being wet, and Tiny's being thunderous.

"Who do we... can you believe what I'm hearing...?" Birdo complained as she placed her right hand on her face, sighing as she turned back to the girls. "All the others! You know, the gang!"

Dixie felt another rumble in her stomach as she began burping loudly, with Toadette peeing herself in her pink dress as Tiny farted so much she pooped her sweatpants while becoming sweaty. Birdo slapped her forehead as she decided to leave the baseball stadium by the sandy beach, realizing that she was getting nowhere to the fetishized females.

* * *

Author's Note: Since the baseball game they were all in together on Wii turned 10, I decided to make this.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of girls left the baseball field as they headed to the beach, where they spotted Waluigi's Taco Stand, Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, and a new hotdog stand being run by Shrek. Of course, given what usually happened here, the girls were tempted to go eating and drinking, but Birdo had other ideas.

"Come on, girls, please don't get distracted." Birdo stated as she pointed to a video playing on an overhead blimp that was showcasing footage of King K. Rool hitting a grand slam, having a baseball glove in her left hand while she had her pink baseball bat in her right. "We're here for baseball, remember?"

"I know, but I kinda wanna get that reward for dirtiest undies!" Toadette exclaimed as she paid Waluigi immensely, setting up a machine that fired back the tacos at her after she hit them with her light pink baseball bat, eating them up as she occasionally burped and farted.

"You could have that, but despite my tiny name, I'll have the biggest butt!" Tiny Kong laughed as she brought several hotdogs from Shrek, gorging down on them as she felt a rumble in her stomach, bending over and having her fat ass farting out a huge amount of stinky bassy fart gas as she wiggled her methane holding hips while doing so, her hands on her knees.

"Ugh, why are you two so gross?" Dixie Kong groaned as she took a sip of Lilligant's lemonade, burping as she blushed, covering her mouth.

"Looks like you're as gassy as your girlfriends, sweety!" Lilligant teased as she and Whimsicott gave each other a high five.

Birdo rolled her eyes after adjusting her big red bow. "Come on, is this what we're going to do as opposed to practicing baseball?"

"How could you? Ya don't even have a team!" Waluigi pointed out while he had his taco stand decked out like a baseball stand, with his two clones chucking baseballs at each other like idiots.

"Aye, laddie. It's not easy to only go with four teammates as opposed to nine," Shrek pointed out as he was putting onions on his hotdogs, since they added much needed layers to them.

"Golly, I don't think a team with only 4 peeps would do well!" Whimsicott chirped as she and Lilligant drank their lemonade at the same time, with the two rushing to the outhouse they had as they needed to pee after drinking too much.

Birdo slapped her forehead as she watched Toadette eating the tacos in a gassy fashion while Dixie burped from the lemonade and iny farted from the hotdogs. It was gonna be a long day...


End file.
